


Stupid Bond

by Eskayrobot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O without the A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon AU, Demon Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Human Rey, Knotting, Mating Bond, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, he has a forked tongue, where did this fluff come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot
Summary: Rey's bonded to the Prince of Hell, of all the luck in the world. It's stupid and she hates it and she definitely hates him. Definitely. Absolutely.





	Stupid Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poaxath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/gifts).



> This is a gift for my waifu and the love of my life, Poaxath. Thank you so much for letting my long comments on your beautiful A/B/O, ~~tricking~~ wooing you into falling just as in love with me as I was with you and writing all the shameless, trashy, wonderful stories that we do together! There's no one I'd rather be on this ridiculous journey with and, as we say every day, I love you and I love writing with you! Please accept my humble trashy smut as a token of my love and affection for you!

She felt him enter more than she actually heard him. She always knew when he was near, something about how the bond worked or some bullshit like that. She honestly didn’t know, nor did she care to look too hard into it. The fact was that she was bonded to a monster, like it or not, so why bother poking holes into the how or why? At least she was treated nicer than most of the others, or so he told her. She didn’t really have a basis for comparison; socialising was strictly supervised. You know, you can let the pets have a playdate, but you can’t let them have any free thoughts. It was bad for the bonds or...whatever. 

Rey barely looked back at him, focusing still on pulling her hair back into her three buns. It was best to minimize the amount of hair on her neck, for a multitude of reasons, but most primarily to keep her from overheating. She’d been hydrating all day, of course, as she was used to doing before these nights, but he liked to push her. And she, the stubborn little creature she was, liked to push him right back. It gave her a sense of power and she liked to grab all that she could.

“Rey,” he said lowly, knowing he was being ignored. 

“Your lordship?” she replied, sounding passive and bored. 

“ _ Rey _ ,” he growled, fists tightening at his sides. 

She sighed dramatically, turning back to look at him. She tried not to show the spike of desire she felt as she took in his massive form, glowering at her from beside the bed. He was already half-dressed, a pair of black silken pants hanging loosely from his hips, his far-too-muscled form on display to her. She could see one of his fangs poking out to graze his full bottom lip, set in a sneer. His eyes, sometimes the most beautiful color of honey, were nearly black as he looked down at her. It was a look between pure hatred and naked desire, a look she was sure could be found in her own eyes. She hated how much she wanted him. She blamed that  _ fucking _ bond. 

“How do you deign to have me, my lord?” she asked, moving to stand before him. Standing mere feet from him, she was once again reminded at how tiny she was in comparison to his monstrous form. She wasn’t even short for a mortal, but he was particularly large for a demon, in  _ all _ ways. 

“On the bed where you belong, my  _ beloved, _ ” he spat the term of endearment at her, grabbing her by the arm and shoving her towards the desired object. Not that it was necessary, of course; she would always go willingly. While she liked having a sense of power, she didn’t like being  _ given _ it. She was scrappy, he’d told her, and he admired her spit and her fire. 

She fell sideways onto the bed, barely catching herself by her forearms. She blamed the dress. She was dressed in a ceremonial dress, always white, always easy to rip off. This one was long and nearly sheer, a multitude of layers flowing for the skirt hiding the lack of undergarments underneath. The neck of it was left plunging, held up by a simple, thin gold chain that he would be able to snap without struggle. She wondered at the waste of the precious metal in times such as these. He always told her that  _ princes _ didn’t have to think of such things. She would reply that a proper ruler  _ would _ care about such things. He responded by fucking her, her arguments melting into moans of passion. 

“Lie back, Rey,” he ordered, staring down at her from the edge of the bed. 

“You seem tense, my lordship. Troubling day?” she asked conversationally, even as she obeyed. She moved to the center of the bed and laid out, waiting for his descent. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he hissed, crawling over top of her. He descended upon her, sucking roughly on her neck as a hand came up to grope at her breast. He didn’t kiss her. He never kissed her. 

She felt a twinge in her chest as his nearness opened the bridge of their minds further to her, glimpses of his day flashing through her mind. His day  _ had  _ been trying, and she winced as an image of her master’s master, an odious old demon named Snoke, laid punishment upon him for some imagined slight. Her hands moved to gently massage his head, threading through the thick, luxurious locks. It was a tender move so at odds with the abuse he was laying on her body, but she knew they had the same intent. She even trailed her hands up his beautiful obsidian horns, feeling them ridge for ridge as she attempted to soothe him. Meanwhile, he ravished her neck, reminding her that someone was here, someone who would never, _ ever _ leave her. 

She let out a gasp as his lips trailed down her neck to the exposed skin of her chest, sucking bruises into her flesh meant to remain. He liked to do that, she knew. He liked to be able to look at her after they were done and see the map of where he’d been across her flesh, as if he somehow didn’t remember. But she knew he did. Sometimes, when he was asleep next to her after they were done, she saw that he remembered every moment of every interaction they’d ever had together. 

He even remembered the time she’d lashed out at him, so early in their farce of a relationship, when she’d slashed at him with a knife and cut down the right side of his face and into his shoulder. She’d been trying to get away, thinking that she could escape her fate if she just killed him instead. She knew it was a risky maneuver, but she couldn’t help but try. She could barely hide her annoyed scowl when he’d shrugged off the attack, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth and then fucking her harder than he ever had before. He could have easily healed himself but he allowed the scar to remain. He liked reminding her of what she’d done to him, he liked reminding her of her failure. 

Now, though, she would gently trace the line with her fingertips and ghost her lips down it. It marked him as hers and the knowledge pleased her. She didn’t get anything of her own anymore, except him. But she was careful about these thoughts, always guarding them behind a wall she’d worked so hard to build. He didn’t need to know the depth of her emotions towards him. She didn’t want to face them, either. 

With one sharp nail, he ripped across the fabric covering her right breast, revealing the stiff peak to him. He trailed the back of his nail across it, dark eyes looking up at her as he teased her with the tiniest hint of pain by gently pressing the sharp tip of it around her areola. He’d never really hurt her but he knew she liked the thrill of it. He was a demon, after all, and they could snap at any given moment; she’d seen his explosive temper enough times to know that much. But as she was bonded to him, it was never directed at her. Her purpose wasn’t to be a punching bag, after all. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

“Kylo,” she groaned, arching her chest into his touch. 

“Who gives the orders around here?” he growled back at her, baring teeth as he hovered just above her breast. 

She smirked at him, one hand still oh-so-gently stroking up a horn. “That’s up for debate, isn’t it?” 

He latched onto her breast then, all teeth and very little tenderness. She howled, her hands becoming claws of their own as she pressed herself and him closer together. It was disgusting how much she enjoyed this, but she wouldn’t deny herself the pleasure of it. She moaned as his tongue, the beautiful forked thing it was, circled and prodded at the aching point, his teeth grazing her over and over again. When he closed his mouth around her and sucked, her vision temporarily whited out. 

“Fuck, Kylo!” she managed to get out. 

He gave a cocky hum as a response, a smirk touching the corner of his lips as he locked eyes with her again. Holding her dark gaze, he trailed a claw down the front of  her, slicing through the more of her dress. He looked temporarily dismayed when he cut through only a few of the layers of her skirt, shooting her a glare for her cleverness. He sat back on his haunches and took ahold of the dress in two hands, a sharp and short ripping sound filling the room as he quickly divested her of her covering, letting the layers fall to the sides of her. His eyes glazed over anew as he looked down her naked form, that forked tongue poking out to lick at his lips. 

“You’ve seen it before,” she snapped, glaring up at him. 

“And every time, my  _ precious _ one, I appreciate that which was made just for me,” he replied back, his voice a deep rumble in that massive chest of his. 

She swallowed at that, having no response. 

He hooked his thumbs into his pants and pushed down, stepping out of them. His cock was already hard and wanting, standing proudly erect and pulsating an angry red. There was a shine of pre-come at the tip of it, the ridges of him glistening as it caught each on the way down. It wasn’t as ribbed as his horns were, just a few ridges, but Rey knew them just as well, if not more. Sometimes she’d wonder if she would have ever found pleasure with a human man, but there was no way to know now. 

He mouthed his way up her legs as he crawled back onto the bed, nipping and licking her ankles, her calves, the sensitive skin under her knees. He spent more time on her thighs, nosing along one and licking down the other, going up higher and higher on each pass. When she was panting and he could feel her blood flowing the most, he sunk his teeth into her upper thigh, his cheek brushing her aching sex, and she screamed in pleasure as he drank from her. 

“You  _ asshole!”  _ She cried out, voice trembling in pure lust. He didn’t need to drink from her, demons rarely required actual human blood for much of anything, but he liked to do it to tease her. The drawing of the blood from there made her far more lightheaded, and it would encourage more blood to flow between her thighs to make up for what was lost. Essentially, it was the cheaters way to make her far more aroused far quicker and she both loved and loathed it. 

When he was sure he had her right where he wanted her, he detached from her thigh and dove his face into her instead, his forked tongue immediately upon her throbbing clit. 

“Holy shit, Kylo! You--fuck--you!” she panted, her hands going down to his hair and pulling it,  _ hard.  _ She whimpered and writhed as he lapped at her, his strokes broad and then pointed, his tongue sliding into her entrance and then pulling out just as her cries got more insistent, his lips closing around her clit and then coming off her completely. She tried to twist away beneath him but he pressed down on her hips with one massive hand and she was motionless beneath him thereafter, forced to take what he was doing to her. 

She was losing. She needed to level the playing field. She needed to fight for her power.

She moved her hands from his hair back to his horns again, this time tugging on them. The resulting growl vibrated through her core and she moaned, doing it again. She could feel him through the bond, could feel his pleasure almost as tangible as she could feel her own. His claws retracted fully down to dull nails as he pressed two fingers into her insistently, curling them up and pressing exactly where he knew she wanted him the most. Before she could adjust too much, he slid in a third finger, the bond between them practically glowing with his satisfaction at the scream that tore from her lips. 

“Kylo--! I--!” She wasn’t writhing anymore, she was simply done for. Her orgasm was right there, so, so close, the pressure in her abdomen almost too much to bear as he sucked her clit to the roof of his mouth and pounded his thick fingers into her, a wet sound filling the room. 

Kylo came off her with the cruelest of sucks, just as she had begun to clenched down on his fingers. 

“Hey!” she snapped, giving one horn an extra hard tug. 

Kylo’s response was a growl that was from a place deep in his chest that was not at all humanlike, the whites of his eyes completely gone and replaced by a shining black. Before she had time to react, he had grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach, his cock sheathed fully into her less than a moment later. He grabbed her by buns, his large hands spanning the three bumps easily, and pulled her hair back with a rough tug, pulling her up to her elbows while pressing down on the small of her back with the other, keeping her lower half completely prone while he set a punishing pace. 

“Don’t. Tell. Me. What. To. Do!” he snarled, each word punctuated by a sharp thrust, yanking her hair harder at the last word.

Rey, meanwhile, was finally in the heaven granted to her in this hell. The pleasurable pulling on her hair sent chills racing right down to her core just as his ridges roughly dragged over her g-spot and she was screaming out her orgasm. For a moment she forgot where she was, or even who she was, and she allowed herself to melt into a puddle of bliss. 

It was only a moment in time, hardly half a minute or even half of that, and it took even less time to realize that she’d fucked up. 

“Oh, so my little slut thinks she’s earned an orgasm, has she?” he rumbled, completely still inside of her. He pulled her head back more, her back arching almost to its limit as he leaned in. “Were you  _ worthy  _ of that orgasm? Did you  _ ask _ for it? Or are you a greedy little whore and just took one?” 

She whimpered, feeling herself still fluttering and clenching around his thick cock. “N--no, my lordship. I wasn’t-- _ ah! _ \--wasn’t worthy, I didn’t ask. I’m a--a greedy whore.” 

He growled again and pulled her back enough that her arms almost weren’t long enough to support her, his breath hot as it harshly hit her ear and rolled over her sweating neck. The hairstyle was perfect, as always. 

“You’re not  _ a _ whore, my precious love, you’re  _ my  _ whore. Just. Mine!” He released her hair then, giving her shoulders a shove forward as he began to thrust into her once again. 

Rey didn’t even bother trying to catch herself, collapsing back onto the bed with the most pitiful of cries. If she had thought the pace before was punishing, this was near brutal, and she clenched the sheets below her and accepted it,  _ wanted  _ it. But she refused to let him know, even still.  _ Fuck him _ was her motto, and she buried her cries of pleasure into the pillow below her face, her nails threatening to puncture the fabric as she tried to just lie still and pretend. But she was so turned on, so drunk on the sensation of him using her body this way, of her body using his. It was pleasure of the highest degree and she was somehow the lucky recipient. 

“I don’t know if I  _ should  _ let you come again with how much of a little bitch you’re being tonight,” he grunted. He paused for a moment and sat back on his haunches, hauling her ass up and back onto him, pushing himself even deeper than before. 

“ _ Yes, _ my lord!” she screamed, not even fully sure she knew what she was agreeing to. The orgasm denial? The fact that she was honestly being a bitch? Or was it just that this was too fucking good and she couldn’t do much more than scream for him, even with as much as she didn’t want to. It must be the bond, she reasoned. The clever fuck was manipulating her mind even now, as it was always strongest when they were fucking. Or maybe it only seemed that way because they  _ mainly  _ only fucked? 

“Or  _ maybe  _ it’s because I know how to make my little slut scream for me, even when she’s being a stubborn bitch,” he answered aloud, reaching a hand beneath her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

_ “Get out of my head!”  _ she snarled, even as her body bowed to his ministrations. “Fuck you, you fucking monster!” 

He smirked at that, pressing his thumb harder against her clit as he leaned over, his lips at her ear and his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. “ _ Yes, _ I am. And you love it, Rey. You love being fucked by a monster. Nothing and no one will ever make you feel like I do. No one will ever have a chance because you’re  _ mine _ .” 

Taking the chance where she could, she pushed her shoulders back and up, his heavy torso moving along with her. She moaned out as she came to be kneeling on the bed, her thighs braced over his and his cock buried so far inside that she was sure he was going to thrust up and rip right through her. She shuddered at that and brought her arms up and around his neck, bracing herself as she began to control the movements as best as she could, given her smaller size. She rolled her hips, panting with the effort but feeling the pleasure nevertheless. He was infuriatingly patient, his hands spanning her hips lightly, aiding her movements but only just so. But she could feel it in the bond, she could feel the pleasure and pride he felt. 

“You like being dominated by your tiny mortal whore just as much as I like being crushed by a monstrous demon,” she declared, her head lolling back in pleasure against his chest, so warm and solid. 

“Yes, I do,” he replied, his voice almost heartbreakingly soft. He moved one hand over her stomach, caressing lightly as he leaned down and nosed at her hair. “I love everything you do to me, Rey. Fuck,  _ Rey _ , my perfect little love, made so beautifully just for me.” 

Her breath caught in her throat at the sincerity in his voice, and then again as she finally felt the knot at the base of him beginning to swell and catch on her. If she sunk down lower, she’d lock him inside. But she wasn’t ready for that yet. She wasn’t ready for any of this. She hated him. She hated him, hated him,  _ hated  _ him--

The hand on her stomach moved to twist her nipple as he began to suck on her neck and she panted, her body beginning to shake again. This time, she’d ask. Only if to get it. Because she knew she only got one for free, and even that was pushing it. 

“ _ Please _ , Kylo, let me come. Let me drench your cock,” she begged. 

He smirked against her skin, his other hand going so lazily back and forth over her swollen clit, an erratic tempo against his slowly timed thrusts. 

“Will you be a good girl for me?” he asked. 

She nodded, a sharp gasp caught in her throat as he  _ almost  _ slipped the knot inside. 

“I don’t think you’re being honest, Rey. You were just thinking all those lies about how much you hate me. Why would I let such a naughty girl come?’’ he asked, his tone soft like his hands eyes being, his lips brushing her skin so lightly. 

“Get the fuck out of me and come elsewhere then,” she growled, but there was little threat in her voice. She wouldn’t dare let him, not when she was this close. 

“Or some _ one  _ else, yes? That’s what you used to wish. You wanted it to somebody, anyone but you lying in this bed and being pumped full of my seed, writhing on my cock against your better judgement. Is that what you want, my beloved? Do you want me to cast you out and find another, bond with someone new and fuck her straight to heaven and back to hell?” he asked, switching from one side of her neck to the next, his tongue moving over the spot on her neck that sealed their bond. 

She brought her hands down to claw, violently, into his forearms, her cunt clenching him hard inside of her. She shuddered violently, the first wave of her orgasm hitting her unbidden as he teased the sensitive mark.

“ _ Never _ . You will never fuck anyone but me again. You’re  _ mine,  _ damn you. Mine, mine, mine,” she cried, nearly delirious in her panic and pleasure. He wouldn’t, right? For all their harsh words and even harsher fucking, he had  _ promised  _ never to leave her. He was the one who was supposed to stay. The stupid fucking bond meant something. He couldn’t leave!

He shushed her gently, moving to kiss her tears away, still avoiding her mouth as always. “Calm down, my beloved. I’m here. I’ll never leave you. You’re mine forever, too.” 

She nodded shakily, feeling blood under her nails but not letting up on her hold. She whimpered, a sad sound, leaning her head back further to nuzzle at him. Again he shushed her sweetly and began to pick up the pace with his hands, pinching and rolling both sensitive buds. 

“You can come, sweetheart. You can come for me, and then I’m going to fuck you some more, and then you’re going to come again once I’ve come in you and filled you up properly, alright?” he cooed sweetly. 

“Yes, my lord,” she panted. That first little wave had prepared her, and now that her emotional state was returning back to pleasure rather than panic, it was easy to let go for him. She came with a soft cry, her eyes sliding shut and her mouth falling open. It was gentle but powerful, like a wave rolling over you and then pulling you under. Kylo held her through it all, his fingers working with surprising dexterity given their size, his lips ghosting over her bond spot over and over. 

He didn’t give her a very long reprieve, not that she’d expected one. He allowed her to bask in the glory of it long enough for her heart to slow back down before he slowly moved his arms down and hook them under her knees, bringing them up to her chest. She whimpered and cried at this new position and leaned into him, his torso reclining back just a bit for ease of motion. He spread his thighs wider to adopt a sturdier base and he wasted no time in setting a quick and hard pace, he knot getting closer and closer to slipping inside of her each time. 

“Fuck, Kylo! It’s too much!” she cried out, her hands on his thighs pushing uselessly against him. She was too sensitive. He was too deep. She was going to break at this point. And it would be a glorious end. 

“ _ Take it _ ,” he rasped in her ear between grunts and groans. He growled out louder as his knot finally slipped inside, his pace still not relenting as he pressed right into her cervix, the ridges of him rubbing her g-spot over and over again. “Fucking hell, Rey. You feel so fucking good. I love this.  _ Fuck, _ I love you!” 

“I love you!” she agreed, squeezing her eyes tight. She’d think about how they’d said those lies later. Right now she needed to come. She panted and gasped, trying to force her exhausted muscles to release one last time, using all the power she had to finally let go. 

He roared from deep within him as he finally came, the sound vibrating her body so much that she came shortly after. In a quick movement, he had them lying in their sides on the bed, both of them panting and dazed. He cooed sweet nothings in her ear, gently petting the escaped strands of hair off her glistening face, his lips touching every inch of skin he could. They gasped in time as each new wave of come sputtered out of him and Rey was positive that she was far too full, as always. It felt incredible, though, so warm and so...right. 

“I’m going to miss this,” she sighed happily, snuggling into his warm embrace as her heart finally adapted back to a normal pace. 

He stiffened behind her and she could  _ feel  _ his anger brewing. 

“Stop being stubborn, Rey. You can’t escape me,” he growled. 

_ You don’t want to leave _ , he cooed sweetly in her mind, an honest statement. 

She smiled and stroked his arm, noting how the marks she’d made were already healed away. “I couldn’t leave now, even if I wanted to. What I meant was that I’m going to miss  _ this _ . The ceremony.” 

This time, it was his confusion that washed over her, so great that it triggered his knot to deflate. They both shuddered as he slipped from her and the mixture of their come leaked out onto their thighs. It was a warm reminder of what they’d just done, marking them both as each other’s. 

“It won’t be for a while, of course, maybe four or so months. I’m not sure how long I’ll want you manhandling me while I’m  _ finally  _ fulfilling my purpose. Precious cargo and all that,” she said, smirking widely. She shrieked as she felt herself suddenly on her back, his dark and heavy form looming above her. 

His eyes were that beautiful amber color she so rarely got to see, the color that melted her heart and told her that those words they’d screamed at their climax were, somehow, true. His expression was beautiful, so fragile and open. She couldn’t resist reaching a hand up to gently tuck a curl behind his ear. 

“Rey, are you--?” he breathed. 

She could feel him gently prod at her mind through their bond and she let down the wall she’d been hiding the news behind for over a week. It hadn’t been easy, especially with her mind so vulnerable after an orgasm or three, but she had been waiting to pick the perfect time. 

“My duty as your bonded mate is being fulfilled as we speak. I’m carrying your heir, my lord. In nearly a year your bloodline will be secure and you can  _ finally  _ be free from him,” she said, pride apparent on her face. It had taken them the better part of a year, but it was finally happening: she was finally pregnant with Lord Kylo Ren of Hell’s child and the heir apparent to it all. 

She had expected him to cheer or berate her from hiding the news, or even to get out of bed and go kill Snoke right now. What she  _ hadn’t  _ expected was for him to leaned down and press his lips to hers, gentle and sweet and passionate and full of love. He kissed her and then he kissed her some more, pulling a whine from both their throats when he finally parted for air. 

“My precious, beautiful love,” he whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly. “Thank you, Rey. I will love the two of you forever. I will do everything in my power to protect you both and keep you safe from any harm. Heaven and hell help the wretched soul who would deign to harm either of you.” 

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pulling him down for another kiss. She held him to her chest when she was done kissing him, several minutes later, humming happily as he trailed a careful hand over her abdomen where their child was growing. Just before she felt herself drift off, though, she had to ask:

“Kylo, you’re not going to stop fucking me like that now, are you? I don’t want you to.” 

He chuckled, a warm and happy sound as his eyes drifted up to meet hers. “I will make love to you as hard or as soft as you want me to, my love. Until the baby makes it too difficult, of course. But I plan on worshipping you glorious body even more now, especially as I no longer have to wait until it is your fertile time.” 

She grinned at that. “You know, you could have  _ asked  _ to fuck me at other times.” 

The rules of the bond said that it was only necessary during peak fertility, as all other times risked things getting too...feels-y.  _ A lot of good that precaution did, _ Rey snorted internally. 

“You would have said no,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“Maybe. Or maybe I really do love you and I would have accepted any time I got to be with you.”

She could feel him smirking as he pressed a kiss to her belly. Once more she could feel him inside of her, a wisp of his mind looking for the wisp of their child. It was too soon to feel its mind, but she felt the moment he felt the sure and true presence, feeling his shock, awe, and love as strongly as she’d felt her own upon the same discovery.

Rey felt happy and safe and loved. Kylo would never leave her, never leave them, and she’d love him forever. This was what that stupid fucking bond was for, she realized, bringing her to the one she was meant to be with on more than just a stupid biological compatibility level. The dumb thing must have had a point after all. 

“Maybe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so, you can absolutely see Poaxath's influence on me, but I'm SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP DOING THE THING THAT I ALWAYS DO >.< Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeee, bb!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
